


Karaoke

by WhoKnows1NotMe



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Karaoke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:27:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25145419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhoKnows1NotMe/pseuds/WhoKnows1NotMe
Summary: Patton get stood up by a friend, but still ends up having fun with someone else.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Karaoke

Patton sat at his table with a plate of chips and a drink. He stared at the dance floor, wishing he were there. But who would he dance with? He shifted his eyes to the karaoke machine, where a short haired girl and her friend - boyfriend, maybe? - were singing Love is an Open Door. He sighed and checked his phone. Amelia was late, and hadn't told him why. They were going to have such a fun night together! But that might not be happening now...

He checked his watch again, before looking up and gazing out into nothing. Oh well. There was probably something on Netflix he could watch at home.

"Hi, sorry, is anyone sitting here?"

Patton looked up. A man was standing in front of him, looking slightly nervous. His green eyes twinkled with worry.

"No, no, it's fine. You can use it." Patton replied.

The man pulled out the chair and, much to Patton's surprise, sat down at the table. "What's a good-looking person like you doing here alone?"

Patton sighed, and rested his head on one hand propped up on the table. He gazed out into the distance, dipping into self-pit as he watched the couple sing their final chorus of the song before startling back to reality.

"Oh, I... I got stood up. By a friend."

"That sucks. It has happened many times to me as well, unfortunately. I'm Roman, he/him pronouns."

"Patton, also he/him pronouns. Are you also here alone?"

"Yep, I got stood up as well. I saw you checking your phone a few times and figured out what had happened." His eyes shifted onto the couple that stood bowing on the stage before turning back to Patton. "Do you want to sing with me?"

"Really?"

"Of course, man! Let's go!"

"Sure!"

"Together they got up and walked over to the man. They chose their song and took their places as the music began.

"Half past twelve and I'm watchin' the late show in my flat all alone, how I hate to spend the evening on my own." They sang together, their voices a perfect harmony.

Patton grinned as he sang, glancing over at Roman who looked equally as happy to have found someone to have fun with.

"Gimme, gimme, gimme a man after midnight, won't somebody help me chase the shadows away! Gimme, gimme, gimme a man after midnight, take me through the darkness to the light of the day!"

After the song ended they took a giant bow, a smattering of applause sounding in the crowd, and went back to their seats.

Patton laughed. "That was fun!"

"Hell yeah it was! We should do this again sometime!"

"Yeah!"

They talked for a few more minutes, before Roman checked his watch. "Unfortunately, I have to go now. Might I acquire your phone number in order to contact you?"

Patton blinked in surprise. "Sure!" He pulled out his phone and after a few taps, handed it to Roman, who entered it his phone number before giving it back. "Can we meet again?"

"Of course!" Roman stood and waved at Patton. "See you around, my dude!"

"Uh, bye!" Patton waved back. He watched as Roman walked away, before turning back to the crowd. He checked the time on his phone and stood up. No one else was there for him anyway.

He walked to the exit and out into the night, heading for home.


End file.
